


Servir et protéger

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Carotte Fondeurenfersson, Drabble Collection, Gallows Humor, Gen, Havelock Vétérini, Humor, Police, Ragtag Bunch of Misfits, Samuel Vimaire, men at arms
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur le Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork ;<br/>1ère vignette : L'art et la manière de suicider les gens sans se mettre le Guet à dos (ou pas).<br/>2ème : L'administration du Guet selon Vimes et Vetinari.<br/>3ème: Sur le Monde-Rond ça tiendrait avec du scotch...<br/>4ème : C'est <i>Sergent</i> Côlon, s'il vous plaît !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'at et la manière

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En souvenir du 25 mai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412304) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui constitue un suicide et ce qui reste un meurtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’art et la manière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Vimes, Carrot, Detritus, des malfrats et une victime  
>  **Genre :** un peu noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Vraiment, moi qui pensait qu’on étaient bons que pour les petits meurtres entre amis !"  
>  d’après DanceofFate"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post- _Men at Arms_ (Le Guet des Orfèvres)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Les petits meurtres entre amis sont plus rigolos que tout seul, mais aussi plus risqués, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Interpellés, les soudards lèvent le nez de leur sale besogne.

« Mais c’est pas du meurtre ! se défend leur chef. C’est un suicide.  
\- De la part d’une jolie demoiselle comme ça ? Allons, badine Vimes : tout le monde sait qu’elles préfèrent s’asseoir sur des serpents ou se jeter du haut d’une tour, pourquoi demander service aux Ombres... Carrot ?  
\- J’ai la liste des 372 façons répertoriées à ce jour. Celle-ci n’y figure pas. L’assassinat sans permis, si. »

Le Capitaine sourit : « Lâchez Détritus. »


	2. Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pièce la plus difficile à manœuvrer dans ce jeu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Administration  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes et Havelock Vetinari  (Vimaire et Vétérini)  
>  **Genre :** gen   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est une question de gestion de personnel »   
> pour Drakys"> sur PosterPourAider"> (spéciale _aider Haïti_ , janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’administration d’Ankh-Morpork est de type pyramidal. Au Guet de Nuit, le Capitaine Vimes est seul maître à bord et n’a de comptes à rendre qu’au Patricien. Cela veut aussi dire qu’il est le seul lien entre les pouvoirs en place et ses exécutifs.

De ce fait, le seigneur Vetinari et Samuel Vimes partagent un lien particulier. Ils savent chacun comment l’autre fonctionne. Le tyran manipule chaque homme de la Cité pour la faire marcher le mieux possible et si l’on dit que Vimes est le seul à pouvoir le faire plier, lui se demande parfois où s’arrête vraiment le jeu.


	3. De la ficelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moins on se pose de questions sur comment ça marche techniquement mieux ça vaut. Autant juste accepter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec autre chose que de la ficelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Samuel Vimes  (Vimaire) et son Guet  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « comment ça marche ? » d’après Nelja">  
> pour la case n°o6 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Vimes (été ’10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Men at Arms_ /Le Guet des Orfèvres)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comment le Guet arrive à se maintenir, c’est un grand mystère. Des décennies durant, ç’a été juste un ramassis de bras cassés, bons à rien d’autre, là juste pour la sécurité de l’emploi (ah !), sans réel souci de faire respecter l’ordre si ça voulait dire du danger pour eux, et d’une manière générale presque pire que les criminels.

Et puis les choses ont changé. Le Guet a commencé à renaître de ses cendres. Maintenant, c’est un ramassis de bras cassés ethnique, qui grossit à vue d’œil, et dont personne n’est vraiment sûr de comment tout ça tient ensemble. Mais ça marche...


	4. *Sergent* Côlon !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bon vieux temps où le Guet de Nuit marchait, et marchait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Sergent_ Colon !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Fred Colon et des nouveaux membres du Guet  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "En garde! »"  
> d’après Koklico> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série ; référence à _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Garde à vous, rugit le tout nouveau (1) Sergent Côlon.  
Il étrenne ses galons et fait de son mieux pour se mouler dans le rôle (2).

>   
> (1) Certes, c’est déjà sa deuxième nomination. Mais la première ainsi que sa rétrogradation immédiate se sont passées dans ses circonstances qu’il préfère occulter.
> 
> (2) Ça implique de commencer à prendre de la brioche pour remplir son plastron, quoique pour l’instant, son mariage étant encore relativement récent, ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup.

À cette époque, le Guet Municipal de Nuit jouit encore d’une certaine discipline, et les jeunes recrues obtempèrent aussitôt. 


End file.
